Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban
'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban '''is the fourth story of the fan fiction series, Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU by AidanChase and beta'd by ageofzero. It is directly named after the third canon story of the Harry Potter series, by J. K. Rowling. It is preceded by [[Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets]] and followed by ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire''. The story begins with Harry finishing up a late night of homework when word of an escaped Prisoner of Azkaban reaches the Potters. The Potters and Longbottoms are tasked with helping the Ministry find and arrest Regulus Black, while Neville and Harry do their part at school to catch him, despite warnings from their families to stay away. The story ends with Harry and Hermione helping Regulus Black escape Ministry custody and Remus Lupin resigns from his position at Hogwarts, for fear he will endanger students by nature of being a werewolf. Chapters that do not deviate heavily from the original book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''by J.K. Rowling are summarized in letters between Harry and his parents or are retold from the perspective of another character. Chapter Titles # ''Owl Post # Uncle Sirius's Big Mistake # The Knight Bus # The Leaky Cauldron # The Dementor # Talons and Tea Leaves # The Boggart in the Wardrobe # Tea with a Grindylow # Grim Defeat # The Marauder's Map # The Firebolt # The Patronus # Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff # Snape's Grudge # The Quidditch Final # Professor Trelawney's Prediction # Cat, Rat, Dog # Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs # The Servant of Lord Voldemort # The Dementor's Kiss # Hermione's Secret # Owl Post Again Chapter Summaries Owl Post Summary On Harry's birthday, he is trying to finish his homework so he can enjoy the rest of his summer after being grounded for his heroics at Hogwarts last year. Harry receives presents from his friends, including a Monster Book from Hagrid. The Potters are visited by Alice Longbottom and Harry's parents plan to stay with the Longbottoms while Harry stays with Sirius. Deviation from Canon * Uncle Sirius's Big Mistake Uncle Sirius's Big Mistake The Knight Bus Summary Harry angrily walks through the area, trying to put distance between him and Sirius. By night, he is in the park, where he is startled by a cat and the Knight Bus arrives, and he takes it to the Leaky Cauldron. On the ride, he learns more of Regulus Black, that he was arrested not only for supporting Voldemort, but also for torturing Frank and Alice Longbottom along with other Death Eaters. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry is greeted by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Harry learns his parents and the Longbottoms were trying to bait Regulus out of hiding, which is why he and Neville were sent elsewhere. Harry's parents arrive and tell Fudge they and the Longbottoms are done trying to bait Regulus, and took Harry home. Deviation from Canon * Harry stays at the Leaky Cauldron until he goes to Hogwarts. * In canon, Regulus Black is not connected to the crime in torturing Frank and Alice (as he's dead by then) * The crime that Sirius (the canon Prisoner of Azkaban) is accused and convicted of is betraying the Potters to Voldemort. The Leaky Cauldron Summary After returning home, Lily tells Harry that, with Regulus on the loose, both he and Neville won't be given permission to go to Hogsmeade at school. Harry goes to Diagon Alley with his parents for school supplies, including books for his upcoming Divinations class, and meets with Ron and Hermione, the latter whom purchases an orange cat. After meeting the Weasleys and Longbottoms at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry prepares for his journey to Hogwarts tomorrow. Deviation from Canon * The Dementor Summary Harry and his friends arrive at the Hogwarts Express and they find Remus sleeping in one of the compartments (recovering from a full-moon night). Harry and his friends stay there, while Ginny sits with her friend, Luna Lovegood, in another compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville talk about the situation and what they know of Regulus. The train makes an unscheduled stop, and a dementor enters the compartment and Harry is overwhelmed by it and loses consciousness. When he wakes up, the train is moving and the dementor is gone. The others tell him the dementors boarded the train looking for Regulus, how Harry blacked out and Remus drove away the dementor. At the feast, Dumbledore tells the students the dementors will be guarding the borders of Hogwarts, and introduce Remus Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Deviation from Canon * Luna Lovegood makes an earlier appearance here, rather than in ''Order of the Phoenix''. ** As such, we don't see how dementors affect her, though considering her past trauma, it is understandable she would be affected by them more so than others. * Neville is included when Harry tells Ron and Hermione about Regulus Black. In canon, only Ron and Hermione are present when Harry tells them about Sirius Black. Talons and Tea Leaves Summary After seeing the schedules, it appears that Hermione has compacted classes, with more than one occupying the same timeslot. The Gryffindors have their first Divination class, and while reading tea leaves, Professor Trelawney sees a Grim in Harry's cup, a symbol usually associated with death. McGonagall reassures the students not to take Trelawney's predictions too seriously. At Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid is teaching the class about hippogriffs and introduces them to the hippogriff Buckbeak, which Harry rides. But after, Malfoy insults Buckbeak and the hippogriff attacks him. Remus Lupin visits Malfoy, wishing him a a speedy recovery. Deviation from Canon * Trelawney's death prediction doesn't bother Harry so much, as he sees the Grim representing Sirius, rather than death. * The Boggart in the Wardrobe Summary In Potions class, Snape gives Neville a hard time with his potion. Later, the Gryffindors have their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Remus Lupin. Lupin, teaches them a spell to combat boggarts, and all but Harry get a chance to use it on a boggart during class. Deviation from Canon Tea with a Grindylow Summary After Quidditch practice, Ginny tells her brothers she plans to try out for the Quidditch team when spots are open, even though her mother would disapprove. After his friends go to Hogsmeade, Harry has tea with Remus. The two talk about Sirius and his fractured relationship with Regulus. Harry was going to meet up with Ginny, Neville and Luna but they already finished, and Ginny has a cat she found while outside, whom she's adopted with the name Llywelyn. Deviation from Canon * Ginny never finds a cat and adopts it. * During Halloween, there is no incident of an attack on the Fat Lady portrait. * There is no indication that the escaped convict from Azkaban has infiltrated Hogwarts. Grim Defeat Summary During the Quidditch match against Slytherin, dementors approach the field and Harry loses consciousness, falling off his broom. He wakes up in the hospital wing, to find Gryffindor lost the match and his Nimbus 2000 crashed into the Whomping Willow, breaking the broom beyond repair. Deviation from Canon * The Quidditch match where Harry is attacked by dementors is against Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff. * The Marauder's Map Summary Harry speaks with Lupin about the memories he relives when he's attacked by dementors, and Lupin agrees to teach Harry the patronus charm to ward off dementors. Later, Fred and George give Harry a parchment that initially appears blank but then, after saying the pass code, reveals the Marauder's Map. It is a map of Hogwarts, designed by the Marauders (James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter) that can show everyone's current location and reveals secret passages out of the school, and into Hogsmeade. Harry takes one of the passages into town and meets with Hermione and Ron. While at the Threebrooms, Harry overhears a conversation with the Minister and a few teachers from Hogwarts. They were discussing Regulus Black, and how he was spotted in Hogsmeade before Halloween. They also discuss his past as a student and the things he might've been suspected of doing in those two years in hiding. Deviation from Canon * Fred, George and Harry know who the Marauders are by this point. * It is during this chapter, in canon, where Harry gets more details about his parents' death, including that Sirius was an old school mate of his father, that he was believed to be their Secret Keeper before betraying them to Voldemort, that he's Harry's god father, and that he murdered Peter Pettigrew. The Firebolt Summary Harry and his friends head home for Christmas. He and Sirius are back on speaking terms and Sirius gets Harry the latest broom, the Firebolt, for Christmas. Harry and Sirius finally begin talking about Regulus, mending their relationship. Deviation from Canon * Harry and his friends stay at school for Christmas. * Like canon, Sirius gets Harry a Firebolt, but because he's a criminal, he gives it anonymously. Because of that, Hermione tell McGonagall and she confiscates it until it is proved to be safe to fly. The Patronus Summary Harry returns to school, where he hears Buckbeak is going to be put on trial. That night, Harry meets with Remus, who brought in a boggart to act as a dementor (since Harry fears dementors) to practice the Patronus Charm. After a few tries, Harry finally produces the spell, repelling the "dementor". Later, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Neville and Ginny return, (Ginny having been practicing Quidditch) and they return with Scabbers, who ran away before Christmas. Llywelyn starts chasing after Scabbers, until the weasel is rescued by Ron. The two siblings argue and Harry helps rewrite Hermione's paper, which was damaged in the chase. Deviation from Canon * By this point in canon, Harry and Ron are angry at Hermione because she had Harry's Firebolt taken. * In canon, during Harry's Patronus lesson, Harry learns Lupin knew his father and suspected he knew Sirius. * Scabbers is found, instead of presumed hurt or eaten by Crookshanks. Note * Forgery quills are not a produce made by Fred and George Weasley (though they did make other quills with special magic properties). Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Summary Ron and Ginny are still angry at each other because their pets continue try attacking each other. After Quidditch practice, Harry and Ron see a big black dog, leading Harry to wonder if it is Sirius and if so, why he was at Hogwarts. Harry wins the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. That night, Ron wakes up screaming, saying that Regulus Black was in their dorm. Deviation from Canon * In canon, when Sirius had broken into the Gryffindor tower, the way became clear, as the portrait, Sir Cadogen, kept changing the password so Neville wrote them down and lost the sheet, leading Sirius to find it and access the tower. Snape's Grudge Summary After Ron's near death with Regulus Black, Harry thinks it best to go to Hogsmeade with the Invisibility Cloak. Before he can go, he runs into Neville who needs help with his vampire essay. After getting away from Snape, Harry decides to take Neville to Hogsmeade, showing him one of the secret passages. At Hogsmeade, Harry, wearing the cloak, attacks Malfoy when he begins insulting his friends. During the fight, the cloak slips off, revealing Harry's head, so he and Neville rush back to Hogwarts before Malfoy could tattle. Neville get to the library, but Snape catches Harry and finds the Map, but without the pass code, it continues speaking insults. Snape calls Lupin and shows him the parchment. After getting Harry out of trouble, Lupin confiscates the Map. Hermione tells Harry Buckbeak lost the trial and will be executed. Deviation from Canon * Harry choses to bring Neville with him to Hogsmeade (rather than going alone) and shows him the map and Invisibility Cloak. * Harry finds out earlier about how James saved Snape and how Sirius almost got Snape killed, earlier than in canon. The Quidditch Final Summary Harry has his last Quidditch match for the year. Looking out at the Forbidden Forest, he, again, sees Sirius in his dog form, though now accompanied by Crookshanks and Llewellyn. Gryffindor wins the match against Ravenclaw and the Quidditch cup. Deviation from Canon * Professor Trelawney's Prediction Summary Finals arrive, and during Divination, Trelawney has a genuine prophecy that before midnight, the servant of the Dark Lord will leave to join his master and bring the master back to power. Unnerved, Harry meets with Remus, and tells him about the prophecy he just heard, and Remus advises him to stay in the dormitory for the night. Arriving to the tower, Ron and Hermione tell Harry Buckbeak lost his appeal and will be executed at sunset. Taking the Invisibility Cloak, the three head to Hagrid's hut to consul Hagrid. Heading back to the castle, they find Neville, looking for Scabbers who escaped the dormitory. Their conversation is interrupted by a noise of an axe, knowing Buckbeak is dead. Deviation from Canon * Harry doesn't keep the prophecy that Trelawney saw in class to himself, but tells Remus. * In canon, Scabbers, the rat, who was thought to be dead, was found in Hagrid's hut. * Neville is now with the group at this time. Cat, Rat, Dog Cat, Rat, Dog Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Summary Once Barty Crouch was secured, the adults told their story of events in the past. How the Marauders became Animagi to take care of their werewolf friend, how Regulus learned about it when Sirius left home and that he and Barty followed Sirius's notes to become it. Back at Christmas, Sirius figured out the cat was Regulus and the letter from the now burned journal helped convince him of Regulus's innocence and had been trying to help capture Barty. However, their story is interrupted by Snape, ready to turn them all in. Deviation from Canon * Snape arrives after the real culprit is revealed. The Servant of Lord Voldemort Summary Snape disables Remus and Sirius, and Crouch takes the chance to break free, as Regulus pursues him, followed by Harry and Neville. As Neville takes down Regulus, Harry stops Crouch, while Ron and Hermione knock out Snape. After Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Regulus catch up with Harry and Crouch, they finish the story, where Regulus planned to eventually bring down Voldemort, until he was defeated by Harry in 1981 and went to stop Crouch and the Lestranges from torturing the Longbottoms and were all caught, with Regulus getting heavily of the blame and all of the perpetrators and Regulus were arrested and sent to Azkaban. Then Crouch's mother took his place in Azkaban and died, faking his death, and Regulus saw a newspaper of the Weasleys with Crouch as Scabbers, and he realized his old friend was alive, so he broke out to pursue him. Before they could learn Crouch's plan, the full moon rose, and Remus, without drinking his Wolfbane Potion, began changing. Deviation from Canon * Crouch's story of breaking out of Azkaban was not revealed until the next book, in canon. The Dementor's Kiss Summary Remus changes into a wolf and Sirius changes into a dog, and tries to hold Remus off from hurting the kids. Harry tries to get them away, but Neville goes after Crouch. Crouch is able to hex Neville and Ron before fleeing into the woods with Remus's wand, and Harry runs in to the forest when he hears Sirius hurt and Regulus follows close behind. They find Sirius, but a large group of dementors are drawn to them, and attack the three and Harry tries to fend them off, but there are too many and his patronus was too weak. One dementor grabs Harry and prepares to take his soul, but two silver beings appear: Patronuses in the form of a doe and a stag and they ward off the entire horde of dementors. Harry loses consciousness, thinking it is his mother and father. Deviation from Canon * In canon, there was only one patronus, the stag, no doe present. * While Pettigrew used Remus's wand in the fight, Harry was able to disarm him of it, so Remus's wand was not stolen. * Hermione is not with Harry and Sirius at the lake when they are attacked by dementors. Hermione's Secret Summary Harry wakes up in the hospital wing, along with Hermione, Ron and Neville. He learns Sirius and Regulus have been locked up, Crouch escaped, and Regulus will soon be given the dementor's kiss while Sirius will be locked up in Azkaban. He also learns that his parents had been at home the who time, but Snape summoned the doe patronus, leaving the second caster unknown. Harry tries to tell them Regulus is innocent, but none but Dumbledore listen. Dumbledore advises Hermione, and she along with Harry use her Time Turner (an object she got to attend multiple classes at once) to go back in time. They save Buckbeak and make it to the lake where they see the dementors attack Harry and the Black brothers. Seeing himself being attacked and no one arriving to help, Harry realizes what he has to do, and uses his happiest memory to create the stag patronus, saving the three. Harry and Hermione ride Buckbeak to Regulus, where he's confined. Regulus takes Buckbeak and escapes and Harry and Hermione return to the hospital wing in the time they left. Soon, Sirius is released, under the belief he was being controlled by Regulus, and with Harry's assault from the dementors, they are to be removed from Hogwarts grounds as being unsafe towards students. Neville, feeling saddened for Crouch's escape, is cheered up by Harry. Deviation from Canon * Owl Post Again Owl Post Again Differences in Canon * With the canon story, the Prisoner of Azkaban was referring to Sirius Black, but in this adaptation, the title refers to Sirius's brother, Regulus Black (though Sirius did briefly spend time in Azkaban for a few days). * Regulus Black originally died when he retrieved the locket horcrux from the cave. No explanation has ever been given for why he is alive in this version of events. * Some of the chapter titles are different from the canon book: ** Aunt Marge's Big Mistake" is retitled "Uncle Sirius's Big Mistake" ** "Flight of the Fat Lady" is retitled "Tea with a Grindylow" ** "Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw" is retitled "Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff" Trivia * AidanChase has stated that this is the only work of the series that she never kept notes for, because she never had any question about what path this story would take, nor its impact on later works of the series. Category:Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU